1. Field
The following description relates to a hearing apparatus and method for measuring a distance between an eardrum and the hearing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
A hearing apparatus used to compensate the hearing of a user is typically powered using a battery. Therefore, the available power of the hearing apparatus for its usual operation of compensating hearing may be limited.
When the distance between a hearing apparatus and an eardrum is shorter, the output which is required to produce a sound of sufficient amplitude for the user to perceive is smaller. Accordingly, a hearing apparatus is typically inserted into a user's ear in order to reduce the distance between the hearing apparatus and the eardrum, thus reducing the necessary power.
However, since the shape and length of an external auditory meatus between an earflap and an eardrum is different from user to user, it is difficult to determine an insertion length of the hearing apparatus which may be appropriate for a particular user. For example, although a hearing apparatus is inserted into the ears of a first user and a second user at a same depth, the hearing apparatus may be disposed at more than an appropriate distance from the first user's eardrum while the hearing apparatus may touch the second user's eardrum.
Additionally, because the user is not able to check an insertion position of the hearing apparatus with his or her own eyes, the position of the inserted hearing apparatus may vary every time the hearing apparatus is inserted.